


Nocturn

by PurpleFlowerGardener



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Read it and find out., Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlowerGardener/pseuds/PurpleFlowerGardener
Summary: Layanna Nox is what most people call, a nut case. Gale is what most people call a war hero. Something is a little off about both of those descriptions.





	

Nocturn  
“Leyana Nox is one of the last gatherers in district 2. She is your social service project.”official Lenox laughed a little, then saw my face. “Eh hem, you can find her in the yucca veins. She’s a little…” Lennox laughed awkwardly. “A little bit…” 

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“She-” Lenox paused “She isn’t right in the head.” She tapped the side of her head. “She’s strange. Not at all worried about what people think of her. Depressed, anxiety, doesn't eat lots, and She reads a lot.”

 

“Ok,” I said and paused. “You finished?” I asked.

 

“Yes, The yucca veins. North of here, she hates being inside. I would watch out for her though, she’s fast.” Lenox finished shook my hand and smiled Coily. “Have a good day Mr Hawthorn. It’s good to see you back.”

 

“It’s good to be back.” I smiled.

 

 

I was laying in the shadow of a long low bolder when I heard footsteps. I popped my gum, and flipped onto my back and crossed my arms under my head. I closed my eyes. I felt a shadow on my face and opened up my eyes. I looked up into the face of a man of his early twenties. Strong jaw, gray eyes and dark brown hair.  
“District 12?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, how’d you guess?” the man said.

 

“Hair, eyes, The hunger games.” I laughed without humor. I sat up on the long bolder and pat the boulder next to me. The Man sat down next to me.

 

“Gale Hawthorne.” 

 

“I gathered that, I’m Layanna Nox. I’m guessing Alona told you I’m insane?” I asked.

 

“Alona?” 

 

“Alona Lenox. The official.” I smiled thinking about her. “She’s my friend but a little bit open about my insanity.” I put air quotes around insanity.

 

“Yeah, Lenox did. She told me you are strange.” Gale said.

 

“She’s not wrong, I suppose, but It's more the case that I don’t like too much company.” I said.

 

“I don’t like much company, but back in District 12, I was just antisocial.”

 

“Well here It’s a disease. Apparently. I didn’t grow up here, I’m from a different part of district 2, west of here, the town called Vincentia. Sooooo, what arend brings you to my exile?” I raised my eyebrows. Damn, he’s like, so much taller than me. Like eight inches taller than me.

 

“I was told you were worth talking to.” Gale Lied. I scoffed.

 

“Liar. I have exactly one person I actually can handle, and that's Alona. She wouldn’t say something like that.” I sneered.

 

“I was told by Pen.” Gale said and I froze. Pen was the exception.

 

I ran.

 

I heard Hawthorn’s footsteps behind me and I poured on lots more speed. I dodged behind a big boulder pile. I dodged into the entrance to my secret cave and watched for Gale. I saw him sprint around the corner, I Snorted, he looked winded. He saw me. I ducked into the cave and backed into the corner. Gale’s face popped into view.

 

“Why did you run?” He asked. I backed away, more, finding the back wall. I felt the panic in my stomach being to twist up. 

 

No one, not one soul, not even Alona, had seen my cave. I whimpered. I knew about what Gale had been doing in his home district, He hunted to keep his family fed. I Knew he knew what a wounded animal looked like, so I hunkered away. He tried to get into my cave to comfort me, to end the animal. But his shoulders were too wide. He couldn’t get in more than a little bit below his shoulders. He cursed.

 

“Pen hurt me. Bad.” I whispered. Gale backed out of the cave entrance.

 

“Is that why you ran?” Gale asked and I snorted.

 

“I ran because I’m afraid of being hurt. Talking about Pen hurts. I didn’t think you would come after me.” I said.

 

“I don’t know, myself.” He shrugged. “I saw a wounded animal, and I wanted to help it.”

 

“I knew you would think that. A spooked deer.” I said.

 

“Yeah. Can I come in?” He pointed to a rock he could move so he could come into my cave.

 

“I suppose.” I suddenly realized how dirty my cave home was. I straitened the rug I’d made and lit an oil candle. Gale shifted the boulder a little to the left and he slid into my cave. I Pulled the curtains down over the wall I was working on. I closed the paint pots and I closed the knife and put it into its small niche in the wall. I drew up a pot of water from a small well I’d discovered some time ago. I spun around and Gale was admiring the walls. He was looking at a small painting I’d done a long time ago.

 

“I’m only missing two colors. Blue and purple. Can’t make them easy.” I said.

 

“I can get you some real paint if you like.” Gale said. “This is lovely.” He gestured at a painting of a red flower in a woman’s hair. He moved to looking at a different painting, half paint, half knife carvings. This one was a grim one, something I’d seen happen before the revolution. A hanging. The man had clawed at his throat, thrashed, and slowly stilled, and everyone in the district had been made to watch, even the little kids. I was 15 when it happened, and I still woke up screaming sometimes. I turned away from the drawing. I siped the pot of water I’d drawn up. I concentrated on the threadbare rug, and breathed deeply.

 

“Sometimes I think about striking that one away, it just reminds me of a bad time.” I said hoarsely. I turned around and I looked over at Mr Hawthorn. He was looking back at me, like he’d never seen something like me before. He cleared his throat and looked at the ground.

 

“Sorry, It’s just-” he paused.

 

“Horrible, gruesome, real?”

 

“Realistic. His face…” Hawthorn backed away from the wall and we both sat down on the rug. He didn’t meet my eyes. He concentrated on the curtain.

 

“What's that?” He gestured a little to it. He started to fiddle with the fabric and I shot up and stopped his hand.

 

“It’s a self portrait. I-” My voice broke. “It’s not ready.” Gale slowly lowered his hand.

 

“Ok. Can I ask why?” Gale said and I bit my lip, not wanting to talk about it.

 

“I don’t…” I started. “-Want to make you uncomfortable. It’s-” I hugged my shoulders “-Personal.”

 

“Oh. Ok, I, uh…” Mr Hawthorn’s face turned bright red and stuttered. I felt my face heat up.

 

“That’s not what I meant. I meant it shows me, as my brain shows me. It’s not like a mirror.” I said quickly.

 

“Oh.” The silence became painfully awkward.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Why do you apologizing?” Gale asked.

 

“I don’t know.” I hugged my chest.

 

“Do you want me to leave?” Mr. Hawthorn asked.

 

“Kinda. You should probably come get me in a few hours.” I said.

 

“Ok, see you then.” Gale vaulted out of the door, and was gone. I couldn’t even hear his footsteps. I turned of the oil lamp and lay down on the ground of the cave, and stared up at the small crack in the wall, leading toward a ‘window’ I’d discovered. A cool wind blew threw the cave, and the bone chimes I’d made, sung a melody that no human ear besides my own have heard. I felt my eyelids become heavy, and I sunk into a sleep only gotten from sleeping outside, in the desert.

 

I knew how to walk in the desert, even after being away from district 2 for a few years. I my feet were accustomed to the gravelly or sandy ground, without making a sound. I walked back to town and Placed an order for a set of paints that Leyanna couldn’t make in the desert, and I walked into the general store and bought some basic foods to bring in a few hours. I saw Alona Lenox running toward me with a mad look in her eyes.

 

“Mr Hawthorn! A sand storm is coming, where’s Leyanna?” She said breathlessly. I felt fear gather in my stomach.

 

“I don’t, she told me to go away and come get her in a few hours.” I said.

 

“Well, go get her now! The wind is going to get stronger, hurry!” Alona exclaimed.

I shoved the bread and cheese into my pack and started sprinting into the desert. I could taste the dust in the air. I hurtled the rock I’d found her lying in the shadow of, and I tripped and fell face first into a rock, narrowly missing a tiny cactus. I taisted blood, but I had to keep running. I got back up, and started running again. I dodged another rock and was nearing the rock pile she lived in. I stopped in the door and peared in. I slid into the cave.

 

I felt my shoulders being shaken as I slept. I knew it was Gale, so I opened them slowly, Trying to make him mad. I saw his lip and nose were busted, it was dripping blood onto the floor.

“You’re hurt.” I said sitting up.

“We have to get back to town, a sand storm is coming.” He said, his speech slurred the slightest bit. I hopped up, accidentally bumping him with my hip and I peered out the door toward the town. A giant, tan cloud was approaching fast. 

“We wouldn’t make it in time. We’ve got to stay here. Pull the boulder into the doorway.” Gale started pulling the rock into the doorway. I Took some excess scraps and stuffed them into the window and between the boulder and the doorway. It was darkening quickly so I turned on the oil lamp. It was suddenly so quiet, only our breath in the echoey cave. I turned to him, and inspected his lip and nose. It didn’t look too bad.

 

“I think you only broke the cartilage in your nose, not the bones, and with your lip, its just going to be painful for a few days. I can help it a bit though.” I said into the quiet, and walked over to the well and drew up a little water and a rag. I had Gale sit on the carpet and I knelt next to him, and started wiping away the blood. 

“It will hurt, but pinch your nose, it will stop the bleeding.” I instructed as I wiped a little away from his chin. His finger pinched his nostrils closed and winced. I cringed, remembering breaking my nose. I cleaned his lip with cool water and slowly, the bleeding stopped. It still looked raw and angry, but it wasn’t bleeding.

“Thank you.” Gale said a little nasally.

“No Problem, Gale.” I Said and my stomach growled. Gale reached for his pack and brought out some bread and cheese, and two apples. He handed me half the food, and we had a quiet dinner. Soon the wind was wiping past my cave and I flinched when I heard the crackle of static lightning.

“Is there a storm?” Gale asked.

“No, it’s static lightning. It’s more dangerous.” I responded. “You should check your nose.” Gale un-pinched his nose and tentatively sniffed, and lowered his hand. Now, I don’t think I’ve told you why I was outcast.  
“I’m a nympho.” I whispered.

“A what?” Gale asked.

“Nymphomaniac.” I whispered. “That’s the real reason I’m an outcast.” I looked over at Gale, who’s face had gone pale.

“Its under control. I didn’t want to lie to you anymore.” I said gazing at the ground.

“Oh.” Gale said. An awkward silence ensued. I sighed and stood and approached my paints. 

“Do you mind If I paint?” I asked into the silence.

 

“Oh, um, no, I don’t mind.” Gale stuttered. I rolled my eyes, and faced the wall. I opened a dull green paint pot and grabbed a thin hand made brush and proceeded to continue on a painting of the town from my window. It was a view of the town opposite of the cactus patch. See, the town was in a slight dipped bason. It was built there because water is easier to find in lower areas and it is slightly more sheltered from sandstorms. Occasionally we have a digging up of a person’s house after a particularly bad sand storm, but the founders struck gold when they found our little basin. I sighed thinking about when Alona’s had been stuck in her house for two days and when she got out she ran 5 laps around the town. And people think I’m crazy.

 

I kept glancing back at Gale, pinching myself when my thoughts strayed away from my painting. He was kinda gorgeous, tall, lithe, independant. Like a wrathful god at rest, looking at my paintings.

 

I looked at his neck, and envisioned me kissing it as I lay on his chest after… Stop that. I noticed a long thin scar disappearing below his shirt collar. He caught me looking.

 

“Your scar, you were wiped?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, is it that obvious?” He pulled his collar up a little. I turned around and lifted my shit’s back a little to show him my scar. Long and thin, but newer. I lowered my shirt again and turned to him. 

 

“How’d you get them?” Gale asked. His lips were in a slight concave, I wanted to paint him.

 

“Take a wild guess.” I deadpanned and he laughed a bit. His teeth were straight and white, fit to bite.

 

“I’m guessing, being shady?” Gale asked.

 

“Yup.” I said and returned to my wall. I felt him gazing at me, his eyes, gray as the houses burnt down in the summer. I watched my hands trembling under the pressure of his stair. He was a wolf in human skin, and I, the doe. I felt the paint pot drop out of my hand and smash on the floor before it actually fell. I looked down at the shards of terracotta and dull green paint on the floor in front of me.  
My hands were shaking as I gathered the shards into a small pile. I felt his hands on me so suddenly that I jumped. 

 

I felt a shard of terra cotta slice my finger. I stood up. The pain was delicious accompanied with the fine red wine of his touch. I shivered and walked to my scraps of cloth and tied the cut. 

 

“I'm sorry I startled you” Gale said, his honeyed voice driving me nuts. That moment was insane. I felt the so long repressed longing, hunger, need. My hand twitched and I breathed deeply. Not letting Yana out. I was dead set on protecting him, I bit my nails. I screamed inside my head, and suddenly I heard myself speak.

 

“It’s fine, i’m just not used to having other people in here.” I said shakily.

 

“Huh. I’m still sorry you got a cut.” He said. His voice, like smoke winding through the sky on a cold winter morning. I felt the need rising and fall through my entire being.

 

I turned. I looked into his eyes, and I saw not the eyes of Gale Hawthorne, but a mirrored look of the hunger we all fell at one point or another. Well in my case It was always there. I glanced down to his pants. Not hiding it. I smiled and stepped forward, and I heard a low growl escape his lips. I felt the rising tide in me, and Yana escaped. The woman, the woman only Pen had seen. I pushed my body against him and he didn’t resist. Gale slipped his hands under my shirt and felt every inch of my skin. The little trails of pain his nails left were delicious. 

 

I bit his lip and he growld. He had shifted his leg where I could sit, because I’m short. Suddenly I was on the wall, and Gale was biting my ear, and I loved it. I felt my sex readying, and I moaned into his mouth. His hands were cool on my hot skin, and pulled up his shirt over his head. He had a lovely muscular frame but slim. His olive skin flushed and slick. He had the hint of the sacred V. I shuddered with excitement and I felt his hands pull my shirt over my head and I felt him pressing his lips to my neck and sucking. A cry rang out from my lips and I slipped my hand down his body and plucked at his waistband. I felt his length poke me a little and I stifled a little girl giggle. He broke away and I saw him drop his pants and his length popped out comically. He was, in fact, well endowed. I found I’d slid a little down the wall. I stood up to as full a height as I could, giving him a slow looking up. Ah yes, feet, muscular legs, and OH THERE'S A DICK, nice waist, the before mentioned V, tan muscular chest, angular shoulders, nice neck, and his face and hair. He stood as a powerful and wrathful god, 10 inches taller than me. Torturing myself and him, I took my time striping off my pants. He was completely naked. I approached with a slight swagger in my step. I taisted his sweat and gasped as his length slid into my sex and slight pain shot into my brain and I slowly moved my hips the slightest and both, Gale and I, gasped loudly. My every nerve was electric as Gale’s repetitive motion began to gather momentum. I moaned and Gale’s hands roamed everywhere he knew his hands were wanted. I wiggled my hips and Gale moaned loudly and think I laughed a few scattered cackles. His thrusts grew more and more quick and erratic and I felt a long ignored building, about to go off. I screamed as his spilled himself into me. I screamed and I saw stars. 

 

I was spent, so I pulled away from his arms and I fell to the floor, my legs to sore. In a haze of sex and heat, I crawled onto my cot. I think I remember Gale crawling in with me.

 

Epilogue

 

Actual love is a rare thing. If you find it, you sink your nails into them and make sure they stay. Things I love don't usually. For once, love stayed. Gale and I slept out the sandstorm, and he snuck back into town, with a slightly lighter walk. I stayed that day, and painted Gale into the painting I’d hidden. Truth about the painting: It was a depiction of me hooking up with a guy, but the man had no definable features. I added Gale into my art. About a month later, Gale found me in my home in town, and told me he had to leave for district 11 in two days. He silently asked me to come. I packed that day. I got on the train with Gale, not looking back at the District that had called me loony. In district 11, I met a woman with three daughters and a son. She had named her kids after the victors of the games, and hearing the name Katniss sent a shiver of hate down my spine. It was irrational, I know, but I confess to being the jealous sort. Gale and I got married in year 5 of the new world, on the train to district 2, and we spent our first night married in my home cave, which had become quite dusty. Around the new year of year 7, I Threw up for three months. I had a little boy with my dusty blond hair and Gale’s gray eyes, his skin an in between of my chestnut and Gale’s olive. His name was Jax, and He was my only son. My small family was a traveling family, always on a train, our life could be packed into three big trunks. I met the original Katniss once, on a train to the capital, now being referred to as The Clock. 

 

“...Gale?” I saw Gale chock on the water he’d been drinking. He spun around and I looked too, recognising the highly televised face of Katniss Everdeen.

 

“...Hello Katniss.” He said after blinking for a while.

 

“...How’ve you been?” She asked after a pause.

 

“Ok.” He said. “This is my wife Layanna.” I said. Why was everyone from the mining district taller than me?

 

“Um, hello.” I said awkwardly.

 

“Hello.” She said cooly. Jax walked in.

 

“Mom there’s some people that we never seen on the train.” He said and then noticed Katniss. “I guess you're with them ma’am?”

 

“Yes. Your Gale’s son?” She asked.

 

“Um Yeah. How do you know that?” He said and figeted. He was around 13 at this point.

 

“Lucky guess.” A girl about five ran in and grabbed at Katniss’s hands. She had the blonde hair of an angel, her eyes gray like Katniss’s. The little girl noticed Jax and they stared at one and another with wonder in there eyes. Gale eventually left because he had duties to maintain the trains running power. Jax and the little girl, Prim, Were playing on the floor of the train and Katniss and I spoke words of little comfort. Eventually we stopped in district 4, and the Everdeens got of the train, and the little girl cried when they left, and Jax was sad too. 

 

I never saw her again, and I don’t regret my life.

 

I never will.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Please only constructive criticism.


End file.
